sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
P1M6: Research Labs
is the sixth level of Phase I in Prey. It uses the music track "" and has a partime of 5:00. It is the final map before the player reaches the boss level. Walkthrough Begin the level by walking forwards and going through the security system. The door will automatically open, allowing you to go forwards into the starting hallway. The exit door is nearby, but it is locked, so ignore it for now. Head to the right and open the door. You will receive the final message from Unit 44. In the main atrium are a handful of enemies. Disperse them and turn south. You’ll see two doors, but take the one on your right. Behind this door is an elevator, which will lift you up into a small corridor with two lights. After passing the second light, a monster closet will open revealing a small count of enemies. Kill them and head into the end of the hallway. You will be presented with two doors; which one you take does not matter. The next room will be empty, but when you reach the end, a hidden door will pop out and block your way. The camera will pan over to a lowering platform, revealing a new enemy. Kill the enemy to reopen the door and collect the red key nearby. After collecting the first key, drop down into the room and to the exit, which will lead back to the atrium. Now, go to the north and open up the wall locked by the red key, which will lead you to a vent. Drop down into it and go north, where you will find some light (alternatively, use the pistol flashlight to guide yourself). Kill the monsters and enter the next corridor, which is larger than all previous ones. There will be four doors: one at the end of the hall, two on the north wall, and one on the south wall. Take the door at the end of the hall, but be careful of the demonic growth, since it will damage you if you step on it for too long. The next room will be partially flooded, but at the end of the hall is a ramp leading up to a control sector. A couple of enemies will be on the two sides, but they’re easy to get rid of. Walk up either of the ramps and to a red, glowing section on the northwest. Hit it with any weapon, and the console will raise up nearby. Press it, which will cause two things: opening the door you want, as well as opening a closet right behind you. Escape from the enemies or kill them, whichever you wish, then return to the hall and open up the northwest door (if you tried to open it earlier, it would show the prompt "That doesn’t seem to work"). Once you walk inside, some more enemies will ambush you, but you don’t necessarily need to kill them. Walk into the room immediately east of this one and you will find a lowered platform revealing a hallway. To your right in the new hallway is a blue door, which is locked. To your left is a ramp leading to a short catwalk. Open either of the doors north of the catwalk and you will end up in a barren room with only computer consoles... as well as the blue key! But watch out, because once you collect the key, you will be ambushed again by more enemies than before. Escape from them and return to the hallway. You have two choices with the blue key: #Go through the door in front of you (in turn for fighting more enemies) #Or return to the atrium (via the teleporter at the beginning of the large corridor) and take the east pathway (safer, but longer) Either way, taking any of these paths will eventually lead you to a brick room with a long case of books, three lights, and a water fountain. The south of this room contains a door, which will lead to another security checkpoint like the beginning of the level. After you get through, you will be presented with a fork; luckily, only one of the pathways is accessible, as the other is overrun by rubble. The eastern pathway will lead you to a door, and inside are three things: a demonic shrine, the final survivor of E Squad (now dead), and the yellow key. Pick up the yellow key, and you will be presented with the final monster closet. Run away or fight, your choice. Now with all your three keys, return to the first hallway and open all three exit doors. The third door will open to a winding hallway leading to a tall room a couple of enemies. The final switch will lower and automatically end the level after it is pressed. Other points of interest The atrium contains a staircase to the east, leading to a small lab area that is entirely optional. It contains three rooms - a room with scrolling walls and flash long lights, a computer station with near-pitch black darkness, and a well-lit teleporter than doesn’t work. The end of the hallway leads to the brick room accessible using the blue key. The other optional part is taking the first option with the blue key. The blue door will lead to a steep ramp which drops the player into a catacomb-type area: there will be a monster cage nearby, a prison cell, and an optional maze leading to some useful armor. This area is dark, so using a flashlight is recommended. At the start of the large corridor (after exiting the vent opened by the red key), there is a door to the southwest. Inside is a glowing red platform that will teleport the player back to the atrium. Secrets #After collecting the yellow key, a monster closet will open. There is a cave in the corner of the room that will lead to a room completely covered in red tiles, presumably some type of asylum room. There are some bonuses inside. Stats Category:Prey maps Category:Phase I